The Wolf's Paw
by TheSpazChik
Summary: What if Paul met a sweet girl out in the woods? What if she could be just as tempermental as he? Will this be a imprint-match made in heaven? Or will the upcoming war destroy everything? during Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

La Push, a foreign place to me. Actually any place is foreign to me outside of Oklahoma. Iv never left the state except to go see my mom. I live here with my grandma while my dad travels around as a Doctor.

this time he got stationed in a hospital in Forks, Washington. We moved to La Push because grandma suggested we live on the reservation there. On 'sacred ground' she called it.

She refused to leave the reservation here in Oklahoma and told me good luck. She said she had a good feeling as she handed me a small dream catcher she made me.

" thank you, Sipokni." I told her

She smiled and helped me with the last of my stuff.

"remember what iv always said; never fear the wolf's paw."

"guide it and it will guide you." I finished for her.

She grinned. " thats right."

I gave her one last hug and Dad and I drove to the airport. Yes the dreaded airport. I didnt even like watching them fly over my house let alone be on one, but dad assured me that they were the safest way to travel. That didnt help.

The flight wasnt too bad. I read to keep myself distracted. Taking off and landing were the only bumpy parts. I heard La Push had a trail and a beach. The perfect places for a good run.

I loved running, so did my aunt before she died of Cancer. we would run the trails around the reservation back home. I felt closer to her now everytime my feet hit the ground.

The drive to the new house wasnt too long. I listened to my Ipod as I stared out the window. I got bored so I put the tune to a sad love song and pretended I was in a movie.

That delusion ended when we went passed the woods and i thought I saw a group of strong, tan,...shirtless? Boys."

"maybe the move was a good idea afterall." I told my dad.

He smiled at me, obviously glad that I wasnt totally against the move.

I fiddled with my black hair a bit rebraiding it and letting it lay loosly over my shoulder. and I opened the mirror on the visor and checked my eyeliner that made my green eyes look a little bigger. My almond shaped eyes always made me look like I was exhausted and bored when I didnt have make up on.

We pulled up to a cute little house that reminded me of the one i recently lived in. i started unloading my things as dad unloaded his.

" hey around 5 i gotta go to the hospital in Forks, the town over, and go do some paper work. You gonna be ok all by yourself?"

"yea ill just unpack, read a book, stare at a wall and ponder the meaning of life." I said smiling." Or I could go running."

He laughed and walked inside with a box of files."ok just stay close."

it took a little over three hours to unpack most of the stuff so I decided to take a break. I found my running shoes and my favorite shorts. I picked up a workout tanktop and a cameo hoodie and got my Ipod. Once dressed, I walked out taking out my braid and tightening it into a ponytail and I started stretching.

Maybe Ill run into those boys. The few things I knew was cooking, running, history, and talking to boys.

I started off at a steady pace, just barely jogging, getting the feel of it. I hadnt gotten into the forest yet but I had red ribbons id tie on the trees along the way.

...

Seth Clearwater sniffed the air. He smelt human.

"hey Jake, is Bella out and about in the woods again?"

"she hasnt said anything about comin to ser Emily." Jacob answered." Wait do you smell that?"

Everyone stopped to investigate the smell.

"smells like...pumpkin?" Embry stated

"mmmmm pumpkin pie." Quil said rubbing his stomach.

"smells like a spice." Sam said.

Paul was intoxicated by the smell. It filled his nose and made him feel a sort of yearning that attacked his heart furiously. He started running towards the smell. He had to know what it was that caused him to feel this odd feeling so greatly.

" Paul!" Sam shouted." What are you doing?"

he ignored the alpha and kept forward, following the scent. He smelt it comming closer and closer and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a gorgeous girl with a long black ponytail in a cameo hoodie and black shorts tying a small red ribbon on the tree she was facing.

He watched her from the side as she bent over to re-tie her shoe, giving him a great view of her ass. Then she stood back up and turned in the direction facing him. he would have hid by now but he was frozen in place.

He was startled from his daydream when she screamed and then smiled and jogged up to him.

"hi there, i didnt see you." She said.

he just stared at her big green eyes that reminded him of the meadow he runs through sometimes.

" Piper." She said holding out her hand. he took it and looked down at it like it was a precious diamond.

"ok..." She said pulling her hand back." Im new here. Do you go to the La Push Highschool?"

"uh yea, Paul." He said quietly.

" Paul.." She repeated.

His eyes went from here eyes to her lips.

...

I didnt know how much I could take of this closeness. Was this guy a walking Human heater? I finally noticed he was shirtless and looked to see lots of muscles.

They had too good to be true written all over them.

I looked up to see he had leaned closer and my heart fluttered. He was gorgeous, with his tan skin and his strange tattoo on his right shoulder that I could barrly see.

I looked into his eyes and he leaned in lightly brushing his lips across mine causing me to gasp a little.

I placed a hand on his chest and he took the hint to straighten up.

I swollowed and cleared my throat.

" um I suggest we g-get to know eachother, b-before we do t-that again." I stammered.

"sorry." He said.

" um I should just uh turn back." I said akwardly and left him to stand there staring."see you at school."

...

" see you at school." He heard her call. He watched as she put her earphones in her ear and started jogging in the other direction.

When she was out of sight he was still there standing with the smell of pumpkin in the air.

" hey Paul, you find the smell yet."

"yeah." He said." Sam."

" what?" The alpha asked.

" i think I just imprinted."

...

**Ok first chapter down, i know ita kinda short but i wanted to see if anyone like it before i continued. So please Review and tell me what you think.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the review Fashion-girl 101. Im glad you liked thr beginning and tianemariah for making it a favorite. I hope yall like this chapter.**

**...**

I finally got to the house still smiling dumbly. I turned to thr woods and touched my lips.

"Paul." I said to myself remembering the way he was looking at me, and when he kissed me.

Dad wouldnt be back till early in the morning he said in a text he was starting today. So that meant i had the whole house to myself. I put on my favorite CD and got into the little shower.

"see me crawlin on the floor." I sang along." Is that what youve been longing for? Hurt me. Tell me do you want more? Go on if it makes you sore!"

I started swinging my hips as I washed the conditioner out of my hair.

" you hate my face, my sweet embrace. Hate me when im all around. Enjoy it when Im burning dow-" i stopped when I heard a weird noise. I turned the water off and grabbed the towel on the rack on the wall and stepped out of the bathroom.

I heard it again, it sounded like a howling.

" dad said that there were no wolves in this area." I said aloud to myself.

I followed the next howl to the window and looked outside. Even with the outside light turned on I didnt see anything. I made a sweep around the house checking and locking every door and window. I heard a knock at the front door and I dashed for my robe and put it on. I loved my silk robe cuz it had pictures of feathers on it.

I opened the door to see an older man in a wheelchair and boy about my age that was really tall and by the looks of how tight his shirt was, he was very muscular, like Paul. Maybe it was a guy thing here.

"hi. Can I help you?" I asked them.

" im Billy Black." The man said." And this is my boy Jacob. We wanted to welcome you to the town."

"thats very nice, thank you."

...

Jacob didnt mind too much when his dad asked him to go with him to greet the newcomers. He didnt expect to see someone so pretty, she had on a white silk robe with black feathers pictured on it. He was instantly hit with the smell of pumkin.

" if i may, could i ask what that smell is?" He asked her

" oh its this stuff i spray in my hair called pumpkin spice." She smiled. " uh i just heard howling a couple minutes ago, is there wolves around this area?"

they gave eachother a looked and acted as though they didnt hear that part.

"well Jacob i quess its about time we head home, Sam said hed bring leaftovers from Emily's. Jacob's eyes beamed.

"ok. Bye uh-"

"Piper." The girl said." And bye."

"bye." He said and they left.

When they got a ways from the house.

"didnt you say yall smelt something like pumpkin pie today?" Billy asked.

" yea Paul followed it and ever since then he's had this goofy grin on his face. He told Sam he thinks he imprinted."

...

I ate a bowl or ramen noodles for supper and got ready for bed. My bedframe wasnt put together so id just have to sleep on my two matresses on the floor.

I sat the alarm for 6:00 in the morning so I could run in the morning before i had to go to seattle to get school stuff.

" goodnight." I said to the silence and heard one last howl before driffting to sleep.

The next morning I woke with a stretch that popped my back. I got dressed in a black pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt and grabbed my cameo hoodie and stepped into my running shoes.

I did my usual stretching before I started through the woods again following the ribbons hoping to get farther today.

I jogged till I got to what I was sure was the last ribbon. I looked around and confirmed that this was the spot where i met Paul.

I flashbacked to his tanned skin and short black hair that made me want ro run my fingers through it. Despite my Choctaw heritage i was tan, but i was 1/4 irish on my mom's side so I was a little pale. But I still got my grandma's ebony black hair.

I strode over to the spot where he kissed me.

"get ahold of yourself Piper." I said to myself outloud. And started jogging pausing ever so often to tie another ribbon on my trail.

...

Paul watched her from afar. she was pretty short for a girl her age he assumed. She appeard 5ft'2 inches. He watched her soar over a fallen tree, she was so into the run she didnt miss a beat.

"Piper." he wispered to the breeze, before turning and running back to Emily's.

When he walked in he was greated by everyone. Sam, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry. And then there was Leah. The only female of the pack, she brooded more than hes ever seen any man brood. Still cant get over the fact that she wasnt imprinted on.

...

I got home just in time to find dad up making breakfast.

" Halito." He said.

" Halito." I answered. " Chim achukma?"

"oma." He said back. " you got your list for school?"

"yep. Hey I heard howling last night."

" really?" He said suprized." Find anything?"

"no but a man and his son came over yeaterday to greet us."

" was the boy cute?" He asked mocking me.

" not the point." I said." They ignored me when I asked about the howling. "

" dont know." He sais returning to the eggs.

I was gonna get to the bottom of this. I wanted to know about the howls, or it was gonna drive me insane.

**...**

**The song i used was Hurt Me by Kerli.**

**I hope yall enjoyed this chapter enough to want to review. Please? Reviews help me give you all what you want so please review if you have any ideas or questions.**

**TheSpazChik**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks rainingrainbowfroggies64 for making my story a favorite and thanks to all those who put my story on alert.**

**...**

I went through my clothes boxes and found an old Choctaw Nation shirt to wear with my skinny jeans and my red converse.

I was especially happy when dad had my car sent up here. My 1970 Dodge Challenger. My baby, I couldnt live without her. I grabbed my purse and keys and went to leave.

" hey." I heard from behind. I looked to see Paul. He had on jeans that were cut off at the knee and a white t-shirt.

" hey there stranger." I said and was about to get into my car when I got an idea." Im on my way to Seattle, wanna come? We can spend that time getting to know eachother, kiss stealer."

He smirked and looked away blushing a bit. " yea sure. So that means your not mad?"

I thought a second and smiled. " we'll see. Oh and if you turn into a creeper and try to kidnap me, ill cut your balls off."

" yes ma am." He replied.

...

He watched her as they went down the road. She had her hair in a braid that hung over her shoulder. When I leaned back I saw a tattoo on the back of her neck.

" whats that?" He asked.

" oh its a wolf paw print." She replied pulling her hair out the way. " by the way, since i have you trapped in my car, is there any wolves in the area?"

He looked at her and answered." Theres been some suposably sightings but no proof." He said cautiously. " why?"

" ever since I was little Iv always wanted to see a wolf in real life."

" well, the Quilettes are known as descendents of wolves." He said smiling.

" is that so?" She laughed." Do you sprout ears and fur and claws on full moons?"

" not necessarily on full moons." He said sound less jokingly.

" well Ill be damned." She said looking back at the road.

...

He was a good joker, almost believable. The drive was pretty long but it wasnt boring. He told me about himself, jokes, his friends Jacob, Embry, Seth, Quil, and Sam.

" yea i met Jacob a couple of days ago. he and his dad came over to greet me. "

" so where are we going?" He asked.

" what? Youd get in a car with a stranger and not know where you were going?" I asked in mocking disbelief. " are you mad?"

" im sorry!" He cried dramaticly and I laughed again.

...

He loved her laugh and how she squeaked a little at the end. Her smile seemed to brighten up the car when he saw her teeth. She had a bit of a cross bite on one side but it was hardly noticable. To him she was perfect.

"so seriously what do you gotta do in Seattle?"

"school supplies, maybe shopping." She replied.

"oh."

...

We finally pulled into a small store and we went around looking for the right supplies.

He helped me pick out stuff that id used more than others. When we left it was time to go clothes hunting. We pulled up to a mall and he followed me everywhere. Even tried to follow me into the dressing room.

" woah there buddy." I said putting my hand on his chest to tell him to stop." a kiss aint enough to hold ya for a while?" I joked.

He looked me in the eye in said." It will never be enough."

Can you say hot Hot HOT? I was really close to melting from his gaze and the smoothness of his voice.

I closed the door and leaned against the door. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body through the freaking door.

I tried on the shorts and put on the cute dress shirt and opened the door.

...

" what do you think?" she asked opening the door and posing for him.

of all the times uhhhh...'Little Paul' decided to wake up it had to be now. he tried to stiffle a groan and turned away.

" i-it looks good." He answered.

...

I turned around to look back into the mirror posing and turning alittle.

" hmm, yep I like it." I said turning to shut the door and change when I nearly ran into him. He was staring down at me intensly.

"P-paul." I said feeling my cheeks start to burn. His eyes flickered like he was in a trance and he silently walked out and said sorry.

I let out a small breath that I hadnt realized i was holding. He had somekind of wierd affect on me. I hadnt decided wether I liked it or not.

I stepped out to find him waiting and I paid for the grabbed his hand to pulled him to another store.

...

" ok im all set." She said as they walked. He looked down to see she was holding his hand still and he held onto the moment because he knew she would soon let go.

But she didnt let go, her grip tightened and she pulled him over to a picture booth.

" comeon." She said trying to get him to come in." Please?"

He didnt really like his picture taken but he felt as though he couldnt tell her no. so he walked in with her and they sat down.

She fed the machine a dollar and put one arm around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder and smiled.

He felt her breath on his neck and he closed his eyes.

" did you just growl?" She asked laughing and looking up at him.

He slowly put a hand of her cheek.

"Piper?" He wispered.

" yea?"

"can I kiss you?"

The flash went off for the third time and a noise went off indicating that was the last one.

...

I had already put all the bags into one big bag so I wouldnt have to carry alot.

When he asked if he could kiss me, i tightend my grip on the bag and jumped out of the booth.

" only if you catch me!" I called over my shoulder.

...

He loved a challenge. He stepped out and grabbed the pictures and smelled for her scent and smiled he knew exactly where she was.

...

I dashed around till I found a big bookstore so i rushed to the back where they had old history records. No one ever came over here.

I sat down and waited.

" ahah! " i heard and jumped back when I saw Paul.

" how did you find me?"

" its a secret." He said smirking." Now about that kiss." He started backing me into the bookcase.

" only if you tell me how you found me." I said teasingly.

He laughed lightly as he leaned down " iv got a good nose."

" oh really then what do I smell like?" I said sarcasticly

" you smell amazing." And he finally and decended his lips on mine. It was gentle at first but grew when I let him deepen the kiss. I lightly bit his bottom lip and in an instant I was shoved up and he wrapped my legs around his waist.

He groaned and started kissing down my neck. Not that I wasnt enjoying this, but it had to stop.

"Paul, this is- this is too much please stop." I pleaded. I felt him stop and he put me back on my feet.

" its not that I dont like you, i do, its just i met you a few days ago. Theres no denying theres an atraction between us, lets just take it slow."

" ok, how bout a date." He said." And sorry about this."

" ok." I replied." And I aint complaining.

He laughed and we walked the rest of the way hand in hand hoping no one saw or heard us.

...

**yay! Third chapter. Please review :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	4. Chapter 4

**To whoever last reviewed, thank you. I hope you read this chapter and like it. It was anonymous so i couldnt reply to but yea thank you. **

**...**

" whats should I make?" I asked Paul who was sitting at my kitchen table.

" what sounds good?" He asked back.

" what do you like? i asked turning to to him smirking.

" what do you have?" He replied with another question, smirking too as he caught on to my little game of smartass-ness.

" ok steak and a bake potato it is." I said sticking my tounge out at him childishly and pulled out a baking sheet and nuked the steaks to de-frost them.

" Piper." I heard my dad call out, finally coming out of his room.

" in the kitchen!" I called back." We have company."

Dad walked in with his work clothes on and his white Doctor's coat.

...

" oh hello." My her Dad said.

Paul jumped up holding out a hand.

" Paul Lahote, Sir." He said holding out a hand.

" Dr. terrence Nation." He replied in mocking formality, shaking Paul's hand.

...

I couldnt hide my laugh when my Dad introduced himself. I learned everything i know about sarcasm from him.

"alright FIS." He said calling me by the short version of my nickname." Im off to work, bye."

" bye." I said to him.

"so your Dads a doctor?" Paul asked me.

" yea he is a Doctor at Forks' hospital." I said turning the stakes and seasoning them and placing the sheet back into the oven to broil. " guess what Im making for dessert." I said in a sing-songy voice.

" what?" He said smiling.

" sonething my Sipokni taught me to make; Grape Dumplings."

I heard a noise and looked to see the chair laying on its side and Paul kneeling before me.

" marry me?" He said.

I giggled.

" well, with that face how could I say 'no'?" I replied.

He shot up with his hands around my waist and taking me up with him and started twirling around.

...

He was over joyed even though he knew they were joking around. just being around her took his mind off the thoughts of the blood suckers that he heard were coming, Leah's neverending sulking, and the whole mess between Jacob and that Bella chick.

He dreamed of they day they werent joking.

He put her back on her feet after she threatened to not make the dumplings if I didnt put her down.

...

" so whats FIS mean?" He asked me.

" oh, supposably thats my " indian name." I said holding up both index and middle fingers to do the enunciation. " Fire In the Sky. But i think its just a nickname 'cus I was born with red hair and blue eyes.

" thats sexy." He said smiling.

" thank you." i leaned down to kiss him but pulled away at the last moment to kiss hia forehead.

" tease." He said.

" you like it." I said returning to the food.

...

He instantly fell in love with her cooking. The steaks were nicely seasoned, thick and juicy. And baked potato was out of this world. But in his opinion, neither compared to the perfection that was her grape dumplings. Not to sweet, and not too thick. He was in heaven.

...

I was pleased when he told me my food was good. I always liked cooking for people and hear thier compliments. It made me feel accomplished.

" that was amazing, you might just give Emily a run for her money." Paul said.

" whos Emily?" I asked cleaning up the dishes.

" Sam's fiancee." He replied. We all, meet up at her hoise for lunch after we patr- run." He said.

" you like to run too?" I asked curiously.

" yea sometimes." He said.

...

He almost slipped for a moment and said 'patrol'. He was so used to it by now. Going out in the woods to run after the red headed dead bitch who keeps jumping from side to side on the treaty line.

He heard a low howling. Sam.

" hey, I gotta go Sam is expecting me to help...move..some things." He said trying to lie.

" ok." She said." Here."

She got down a big bowl with a lid and poured the dumplings in it.

" take this with you and get a second opinion." She smiled. " and tell Emily id love to meet her."

"will do, um do you have a bag?" He asked.

" yeah." she replied getting him two plastic bags that he placed the bowl in.

She walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye.

Before he left he told her about the bonfire coming up and that she should come. She agreed eagerly and kissed him again.

after, he walked into the darkness of the poor lite street and snuck around her house to go into the woods to see the pack waiting.

" having a good time?" Embry asked.

" whipped yet?" Quil laughed.

" hey you wont be talking when you taste this." Paul held up the bag.

" have you told her yet?" Sam asked unamused.

" technicly, yes, but she thinks I was joking. And she said shed like to meet Emily, i think Em might have a little cooking competition."

" doubtful." Embry scoffed.

" we shall see." Sam said." Comeon."

They all shifted and he picked up the bag in his mouth carefully and they ran into the moonlite forest.

...

I showered like I always do and got ready for bed. I couldnt keep my mind of the guy. I combed my hair and sprayed the pumpkin stuff on it while it was damp so the smell would last longer.

I placed a finger on my lips remeniscing about what his mouth felt like.

I went to bed that night with a ear-to-ear smile. Maybe I found the one. As Clichè as that sounds and for the first time, i realized i sorta felt..whole.

...

**I really hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you review if you have ideas or questions. Im up for anything. :)**

**TheSpazChik**


	5. Chapter 5

once my foot hit the ground, I was off, determined to get even farther than last time. With the thought of him on my mind I daydreamed as I ran. My calf muscles ached but it only made me go faster.

I thought about the bonfire he mentioned. I wondered what they do at bonfires, iv never been to one.

" hey!" I heard a couple of voices shout." Piper!"

I stopped to look and saw the pack of boys all shirtless and buff. Again, i guess its a guy thing here. Even 15 yearold seth had a six pack. I saw him [seth], Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, and a girl I didnt know. Like the boys she had on shorts, but of course a shirt also.

I jogged over to them in the clearing.

" hey boys." I said and turned to the girl." Hi, im Piper, Piper Nation. Oh wow your hair is so pre-"

She looked at me then turned and walked into the woods.

" ok." I said akwardly.

" dont mind her thats Leah, my sister." Seth said." She kinda going through a...what do you call it?"

" phase?" I asked.

" yep thats it." He said snapping his fingers." Ever since the imprinting"

" imprinting?" I asked confused.

" right, forgot he hasnt told you yet." He said.

" told me what?" I said turning to Paul.

"i will soon, now just insnt the right time."

" ok, but atleast tell me soon." I said. So he was keeping something from me. Fantastic!

" comeon." Jacob said." I can smell Emily's cooking all the way from here."

"speaking of cooking." Quil said." I gotta say those dumplings were great."

" thanks." I replied.

...

When they got to the house he turned to Piper when everyone already walked in.

" when you see Emily, dont stare. It bugs Sam." he told her.

" ok." She said." But why would I- OH MY GOD!"

He cringed at her reaction to the scared woman. He was too afraid to look at Sam. He saw her dash across the room to the older woman.

" your hair is gorgeous!" He heard her chim. And he peaked and saw that Piper paid no attention the woman's scars, but to her hair. " what do you use?" She asked.

"uh sometimes I use a little bit of lemon juice." The woman replied, suprized.

" ohh, my Sipokni suggested that, but Iv never tried it. Is this what Leah uses, her hair is so cute too."

Cue brooding she-wolf.

" hey." Piper said eagerly." Me, you and you, gotta have some girl time and discuss how you get your hair and skin to look so fabulous.

Paul saw Emily smiling, approval in Sam's expression, and he almost said " OH MY GOD!" too. He actually thought he saw Leah's mouth twitch.

" she'll fit in great here." Embry said.

" i hope so." Paul confessed.

...

I hung onto every word. Soaking up all that she said, and after countless hair and face tips and recipies, she let my help with dinner.

" so are you coming to the bonfire tomarrow?" She asked me.

" yea, wouldnt miss it, but what exactly does one do at a bonfire?" I asked kind of akwardly.

" havent you been to one on your reservation?" She asked

"iv been to a couple of pow wows." I said." A couple of fireings, but no not a bonfire."

"well tomarrow we are gonna meet up behind Billy Black's house and sit around a big fire and listen to him tell a story about the Quilettes and the cold ones."

" cold ones?"

" vampires." She said.

" iv never really been into the whole blood-sucking thing." I said checking the food in the oven." Just the thought of drinking _blood_ kinda makes me sqeemish. And the whole myth that just 'cus your a vampire your automaticly dazzling."

" i know right?" Jacob said walking in from the other room." Hey Bella's here."

" yay someone else to meet." I said flowing him after i turned the stove down.

I saw a girl long brown hair. She was pretty, but the way she kept her hands in her pocket indicated something was on her mind.

" Hi, Piper." I said cheerily to her.

...

Paul could smell the vampire lover from all the way into the house and it didnt help his temper that his imprint's smell was mixed with it, so he went outside to see Piper and Jacob greeting the girl that smelled of leech.

" hey PIper, Emily was asking for your help." He lied.

" ok." She said and walked back into the house.

He turned to Bella.

" she doesnt know yet, so dont say anything."

" ok i wont." She replied walking past him.

" lighten up dude." Jacob said walking back into the house with him.

" that girl drags everyone into her vampire drama." Paul wispered to Jacob." I will not have Piper's life put in danger because of her. Its bad enough we have to fight those bloodsucking newborns sent after that girl."

" not today Paul." Jacob said back.

hed let it go for now.

We all sat around eating.

" so Piper, what do your parents do." Emily asked.

"my dad is a Doctor. He works at the hospital in Forks."

" oh like Edwards dad." Bella said. " does he work with a Carlisle Cullen?"

Paul made a noise that she took as a hint of disqust and a warning.

" i dont know anyone from the hospital yet so i couldnt answer that."

" and Your mom?" Emily asked.

...

God anything but asking about _her_ damnit!

" umm i dont know, I havent seen her in a while." I replied keeping my gaze down." she lives in Texas, im from Oklahoma and we both dont travel much so..."

" well thats too bad." She said.

" y-yea." I agreed. Which was a lie. I never wanted to see that woman, not after what happened. Its not like she was climbing mountains to come see me. " excuse me." I said getting up and walking out.

" hey whats wrong?" I heard Paul behind me.

I sighed. " its nothing, its ..in the past."

"well obviously its not nothing." He said concerned.

" i said its nothing Paul, so its nothing!" I snapped.

" im just trying to help." He said getting mad." I dont want you keeping things bottled up, i want you to be happy."

" ill tell you, when you tell me what your hiding!" I countered.

" i cant tell you. Not right now, not when I have you and you dont hate me." He said softly.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed again, furiously fighting the tears. i knew he was trying to help but sometimes...

" its ok, im here, you can tell me."

...i just...snap.

**...**

**So will paul ever confess his wolfie side?**

**What do you think the issue is with Piper's mom?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.:) and sorry, but i never really liked Bella or the Cullens so...yea.**

**P.s. **

**To clear somethings up...**

**Most of the strange words I use are Choctaw.**

**Halito- hello**

**Chim achukma- how are you?**

**oma- ok**

**Sipokni- grandma**

**Iv never really tried lemon juice but my sipokni did suggest it but iv never used it.**

**And a fireing is when you wait till its cold to build a big fire and place your clay bowls and cups into the fire so they will get realy hot so when you get them wet they wont turn back into clay. And you can eat out of them. Neat huh?:)**

**TheSpazChik.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I stayed home and played hookey to write this chapter for yall. Please enjoy. Its sucks though, the deal with my mom is i have to clean my room xp... And to the person who anonymously reviews this story. Thank you for your kind words but i wish i knew who you were so i could thank you properly.:)**

**...**

" i- I dont want to be helped." He heard her say with her face buried in his chest. " i dont want anyone's sympathy!"

"why not?"

"because its stupid! Its done! And i never have to see her again."

" was your mom abusive?" He asked concered.

He was startled by her laughing.

" abusive? Hah!"

" then tell me!"

"i said no Paul, youll just feel sorry for me, and iam not taking pity because of her!"

"why are you acting this way, im your boyfriend, im supposed to care."

The look on her face told him that was mistake number one.

"_supposed_ to?" She asked in disbelief.

" wait! That came out wrong!" He defended." I meant that I _do _care!"

" oh, nice save " she said sarcasrlticly.

...

I couldnt stand him. Now right now, not when everything came flooding back. Including the part where I promised myself i wouldnt waste a tear on that woman. The woman who i had to grow up without.

" just leave Paul!"

" no!" He shouted startling me.

" whats going on out here?" Jacob said walking out.

" stay outta this!" Paul and I shouted back at the same time.

" why wont you just tell me!" He said.

" why wont you just tell _me_!" I countered.

" because your smart! Beautiful! Amazing! Your too good for me!"

" how does that help the situation?" I asked.

" because if i tell you the truth, you'll hate me!"

" try me!"

" i c-cant." He said lowering his voice.

" thought so." I said turning to walk away.

" where are you going?" he asked.

" home."

" you cant go alone."

" watch me."

...

He walked forward and grabbed her wrist.

" please..." He said

" fine! Ill tell you!" She said angrily." I met my mother for the first and only time when i was 8 years old. Only to be told i was a burden she had to suffer for nine months. I was the _mistake_ she didnt mean for to happen! So she could live alone with some sixty-something old guy with money!" Her voice cracked a little." My mother didnt want me!"

he didnt expect that. She was so carefree, who would have thought she had this much pent up anger this much resentment. _He_, the one with biggest temper in the business, was dumbfounded.

" im sor-"

"no!" She shouted." No symp-"

"just shut the fuck up and let me speak!" He shouted before he could stop himself.

She reares her fist back and punch him in the gut. A small noise escaped her lips. She dropped her arm to her side and turning silently, started walking away into the woods.

He actually kinda felt that. Wow she didnt punch like a girl.

...

I waited till i got far enough away and let out a breath.i stomped my foot a couple times trying to get my mind off the pain.

" motherfucker!" I shouted, along with some other colorful words. " what did I punch, a human body or a fucking brick wall?"

I sighed cradiling my hand to my chest and started walking back.

...

"motherfucker!" He hears her scream and couldnt help but snicker a little as he started walking.

...

I walked till i found my ribbons and noticed the woods were getting darker so id have to hurry. I heard a snap and stopped.

" paul, if thats you, cut it-the fuck- out!"

I heard a growling noise and whipped around to find nothing but woods.

I gasped when i heard the growl again and turned to see glowing eyes staring at me.

Uhhh can you say panic attack! I would have screamed if i wasnt on the verge of hyperventilating.

I watched as the eyes crept closer and revealed a humoungus dog. No wait a silverish coat told me different. A wolf.

Part of me was excited i always dreamed of this, but holy fuck not like this.

"paul." I croaked missing his overprotective arms at the moment.

i slowly took a step back when it stepped forward. Four legs are faster than two, but what I gonna do? Running wouldnt be smart it would sport, for the wolf. A challenge im sure it was willing to take.

I backed up to a tree when it moved more confidently toward me. I put my hands infront of my face and slid down the tree to a sitting position. As it came near, I could feel its breath and i couldnt stiffle the wimper that came out.

My breathing had grown rappidly and i felt light headed, like i was gonna pass out. I felt somethinf warm and cold nudge my hand. Great it was smelling me, please let this be quick and painless. I started wispering a prayer of my regrets. Not having the chance to make up with Paul, not saying bye to my dad, not telling my mom off, ..

Dieing a virgin.

I let out a sob and it backed off almost immediatly. I peaked to see it step back and stood up. It actually stood up and started twitching untill it turned into a human figure.

" piper." I heard it say. It sounded just like Paul." Piper, say something.

And with that i finally let out the scream that had been building up the whole time.

...

**Ok so we know now that she had issues with her mom, showing that she can be just as resentful as paul.**

**How do you think piper will cope with this new knolwdge? **

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. Please review.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks, Fashion-girl 101. I thought she should have a little bit of a troubled background to relate to Paul better, cuz i hate the bad boy gets the good girl thing. But i didnt want her to be trashy, just independent and strong.:)**

**...**

piper, shhh, baby shhh." He said wrapping her in his arms. She fought against him as he tightened his grip.

Then he felt a pinch on his arm and he loosend his grip. She scrambled away. He looked at his arm to see she hat bitten him. Hard, enough to break the skin a little.

She sure was fiesty, he had to give her that much.

" piper, please wait!" He called after her. Having to run to keep up with her sprinting. He followed her all the way to her back door, which unfortunatly for him, was shut right when he Was about go in, so he ran smack dab into it causing the door to fall down.

" my door!" She shrieked.

" sorry! I can fix that." He said to the girl who was panting from all that running. He followed her into the kitchen where he had to dunk when she threw a wooden spoon at him.

"please Piper, let me explain." He said having to dodge a spatula." This is -"

He dunked away from a huge knife she sent his way." This is what i was hiding fron you."

" what? Your crotch?" She said running around the counter.

He looked down and realized he was still naked and moved around the counter and cornered her against the wall.

" will you just listen?" He slammed the side of his fist against the wall above her head.

...

He was a wolf one second and now hes Paul. What the fuck was going on? I blushed furiously after the naked comment.

I wanted him, but this was a lot to take in. i was afraid for my life.

He lowered his head and wispered in my ear." I told you, you wouldnt like my secret. But i was born like this. All of us were. Me ,jake, jared, Embry, seth, Quil, and unexpectadly Leah as well."

I didnt think i could believe him. it was too weird.

I stared up at him. was this a joke, real? Or just a bad dream.

" go Paul." I managed qietly." Please just go, and let me think."

"fine, but im not leaving without this."

he slowly brought his lips to mine and gently applied some pressure. Which made all of this harder. Harder to resist the heat. Harder to think. Harder to pull away and tell him no.

I tried to push him away but that only made him deepen the kiss. He had just showed me he can turn into a fucking wolf. Who knew my boyfriend was damn shifter. Right? He couldnt be a werewolf, they only change only change on full moons.

I only read about them and watched movies. But he was nothing like Sam Merlotte on TrueBlood. Or as my dad refers to it as a vampire porno.

with all my strength physicly and sexually, I pulled away for a breath.

" go." I wispered

He leaned away, straightening up and started walking away and standing the door up against the wall and walked out the door.

After a second i rushed to the door way just in time to see him shift without stopping as he went for the woods.

I leaned against the counter trying to catch my breath. My mind was running in all directions.

One: paul was a shifter.

Two: i dont think he would hurt me, i think.

Three: he was finally honest to me by showing me this

And lastly: i wanted nothing more than to see that body again. Sorry thats the hormones talking. But seriously, the whole time this went down, i was tempted to just say 'screw it!' and jump him.

Is it wrong to think he was sexier that i knew he could do that?

...

He left her alone the whole day, he didnt even watch her morning run. If she even did. He didnt talk to anyone either, he just stayed out of the way and mostly went anywhere to be alone.

" dude." He looked to see Jacob." Trust me, she'll come around."

Paul gave no response.

"well Emily said its time for the bonfire. Piper will come, im sure of it."

It was getting dark and everyone helped build the fire. Still no sign of her.

...

It wasnt easy making up an excuse for my hand and the door. I told my dad that I had slipped in the shower and smacked my hand on the faucet in the tub and coincidently Paul heard me scream and kicked the door down.

" wow." My dad said examining my hand." It looks better than it did this morning, just put ice on it." He kissed my forhead and left for work leaving me to my thoughts again.

School didnt start for another 3 days. The bonfire was tonight. I looked over at the stove. It was almost time.

...

Everyone gathered around waiting for it to start. Thr fire was built and Billy Black awaited everyone's attention.

Paul looked up to see the leech lover and spiraled into another depression. No Piper, but the smell of Vampire. It sucked balls!

he knew making a big deal about it would be pointless, so he just stared off into space. A couple of times he thought that he smelt pumpkin, but it was just his imagination.

seconds before Billy began there was a rustling in the trees and everyone looked to see the familiar Black haired girl walking out of the woods wearing cowboy boots a bluejean skirt and a white fishnet pancho over a blue tshirt.

She had her hair in its usual loose braid over her shoulder and her usual smile brightened up Paul's world. She had a bowl in her hand. Paul noticed an ace bandage wrapped around her hand and wrist. He felt bad about that, he should have told him sooner.

...

" Hey there Piper." Billy said." Thought you were gonna miss it."

" sorry the bread took longer than i thought it would." I winked.

Paul ran up to me.

" hi." He said

" hi." I said back." So, thought about it and..."

" we good? Your not mad?"

I smiled and thought for a second.

" for now."

...

**So what do you think? Do you think piper adapted too quickly? i hope her hand gets better lol i laughed when i thought of what that could lead up to in future chapters.:) please review. **

**TheSpazChik.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i have updated since last night lol iv been purposly procrastinating. Thank you BamaBell630 for saying my story was good. I aim to please my fellow writers/readers. Iv been kinda iffy about this chapter cuz i cant find my Eclipse movie and i cant remember exactly all that happens during the bonfire. Well i hope you like chapter anyway. **

**oh and unless it picks up right at the scene of the last chapter than there are a couple days between those chapters so theyv known eachother for about 2 weeks. Will that stop me from making things get a littly steamy? Hah! Nay!**

**...**

"what is this?" Emily asked.

"frye bread." I answered." my Sipokni makes it for ever special occasion."

"the honey makes it so good." Seth said.

"thank you."

I went down to sit by Paul but he pulled me into his lap sideways and i rested my head on his shoulder and we all listened to the story as we became mesermerized by the fire's glow.

After the amazing story about the brave Quilette woman sacrificing herself to destroy the cold woman, Paul offered to walk me home.

" its seema like we spend all our time in these woods." I said walking beside him and holding his hand.

" yea," he said smiling " i quess we do."

" so, my boyfriend can turn into a humongous wolf." I stated slowly.

" whenever the cold ones are here, the wolves inside us resurfice."

"so vampires are real also?" I asked cautiosly.

" 'fraid so." He said.

" but arent vampires strong and fast?"

He stopped and turned to me.

"yea." He replied smirking." But we're stronger and faster than some walking, talking corpsicle. Besides, tready says they cant set foot in our territory."

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. my arms went immediatly around his neck as he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist.

After seperateing, they just stood there holding eachother.

he wanted to tell her everything. He didnt want to scare her by saying 'oh yea by the way a whole fucking army of newborns that have no part in the treaty are heading this way. The pack was supposed to randevouz with the leeches to learn how to fight them tomarrow.

School will start in 3 days and the war will occur in 5. He wanted to keep her out of this as long as he could. One bite from a vampire could kill him and his pack brothers, he couldnt help but admit to himself that he could die despite his confidence. but he wanted to make these 5 days count just in case.

She pulled away. "come on." She started pulling him by the hand.

"where are we going?"

"you'll see." She said.

he followed her to an opening. The meadow he likes to run through.

"isnt this beautiful?" She asked

"not as beautiful as you."he smiled.

She scoffed." Ok Corny Lahote."

He laughed." Actually iv been here before, plenty of times."

This was the place where he had saved the Bella girl from some dreadlock vampire.

Why now? He just imprinted. Just found the girl of his dreams and something like this comes up because of those damn bloodsuckers.

Hed be damnded if he lost her to them.

...

" ah thanks for ruining the suprize." She playfully scorned him." Couldnt you have acted supri-aahhhh."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and spun around.

" oh thank you Piper." He said dramaticly." I have never seen such a beautiful display of mother nature in my life."

She laughed his favorite laugh.

" ok ok. You cant put me down."

" i dont think so."

He repositioned her in his arms to where he was holding her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned her into a tree at the edge of the clearing. He made a trail of kisses down her kneck and loved the sound of her breath catching in her throat.

His hands trailed up her skirt pushing it up till he held her by her ass. Ever since he saw it the first day he met her he wanted to have it in his hands.

" you keep letting me go farther and i just might not be able to stop myself." He warned her.

"what if i dont want you?" She said sounding out of breath.

He felt his pants tighten and he eagerly ground his crotch into her center getting an 'Ah' out of her.

...

I didnt mean for _this_ to happen. But i cant stop now even if i wanted to. Iv never really been insecure or scared about loosing my virginity, i was just waiting for the right guy.

Iv tried a vibrator before but never had the sexual motivation to have a great orgasm. Guess i struck luck.

He slowly layed me onto the softness of the meadow floor. And slipped off my boots followed by my skirt that he unzipped with his teeth.

I sat up and removed my shirt and shaw. Leaving me in my bra and underwear. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him furiously, fighting his tounge for dominance with mine.

While i had him distracted i flip us to where i was on top straddling him . I could feel him smiling while we kissed. I moved down his neck to bite down on the sensitive spot between the neck and shoulder. Instantly he growled and grabbed my waist and thrusted up hard.

...

He was enjoying this. It had always been a fantasy do get dominated by a girl, but he wasnt gonna let it last long.

He flipped her over on her back and kissed down her neck to between her breasts where he grabbed the material with his teeth and drug it down exposing her breasts.

"God! Woman!" He said devouring one and palming the other one. He felt her arch into him gently and wrap a leg around his torso.

He moved down between her legs and pressed his nose to her.

she laughed." Are you sniffing me?"

"like i said." He smirked." You smell amazing."

She giggled but gasped when he kissed her folds through the cloth.

Like everything else, he used his teeth to pull down her her underwear but looked up for permission and recieved a nod.

" your so wet." He said slideing in his index finger causing her to buck her hips.

" has anyone ever touched you like this?" He asked adding a second finger.

" no." She admitted breathlessly.

" do you want me to change that?"

"God, yes!" She replied.

He knew she was a virgin, he could smell it. He wasnt though, him being a guy it was easy to loose his virginity. Despite the rumors at school, he only had sex with one girl twice. She hadnt been in his life since sophmore year. Now he had a chance to do it right. To please the girl who was now his entire existence. No Piper, no Paul.

...

His fingers felt amazing. And all the dirty things he keeps whispering in my ear had me gushing like old faithful.

I almost regained my composure but all shreds of it was ripped away when he put his mouth between my folds and drew in a deep breath and sucked without looseing. At first it was ok but then it effected the little bundle of nerves. I stafted gasp cuz he started humming. i grabbed his hair with one hand and banged the side of my fist against the ground.

"ahh Paul! God!" My moans turned into wimpers that turned into whines.

I tried to buck my hips but he used one hand to hold my lower body down with his unnatural strength. He could have let up but nooo, he slid two fingers in and sucked even harder making me scream from the orgasm that over took me.

...

He loved her scream. He cherished it. He looked up to see her body sieze as she arched up off the ground with her teeth clenched together and eyes clenched shut, gasping for air.

He unzipped his pants while her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers and removed his mouth. He remembered the condumn Embry gave him as a gag gift. He quickly rolled it on and thrusted all of his rock-hard member into her immediatly ripping the barrier.

" ugh! You so fucking tight." He growled as she cried out as he thrusted in and out sending her into another orgasm. " you want me to slow down."

"fuck that! Go harder!" She commanded.

He obliged and ramped up his speed drilling into her harder. all that mattered was her pleasure. He already gave her three orgasms, he was going for four before his own release.

" come on baby, cum for me one more time." He said angling her hips to hit her G-spot unmercifuly.

It wasnt long before he sent her over board again. Her tightness suffocating his swollen manhood.

" im gonna c-cum ba-"

All of a sudden he was pushed onto his back and with him still in side her. She cried out as he automaticly went deeper and she bounced up and down on him. He griped her waist roughly and quided her forward, up, down, and repeat. Till they were both yelling out obscentities.

He felt the last of her fifth orgasm milk him dry as he filled the condumn with his hot cum.

...

I was deliciously numb. I couldnt even stand up when we went to get dressed. I. Checked my phone and saw dad wouldnt be home for another four hours.

He picked me up bridal style and walked to my house where we sat down on the couch, with mr still in his lap. He turned the channel to I Am Legend.

I got a weird feeling in my groin that ached. so after a minute, i mustered up the courage to ask.

" do you have another condum?"

" no." He said." Just the one."

"well thats too bad." I said straddling him and kissing his neck."oh well."

...

it turns out she was a total sex kitten. who the hell knew? It was fine with him if she craved it all day now that she knew what it was like. But it sucked they didnt have anymore rubbers.

But, that didnt stop him from getting the breath knocked out of him when she purred in his ear and whispered.

" i have no gag reflex."

...

**Wow. I hope this was a good enough lemon chapter for yall. I worked really hard on it. Did you like it? Tell me! Please review:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took so long i had school work and my boyfriend took me paintballing in dallas, best date EVER!. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**...**

Paul,in wolf form, didnt want to be here with these leches. He didnt want to be reminded of the upcoming battle he would have to partake in along with his pack mates. All because that bitch, Bella.

_Easy there Paul, the boyfriend can hear you._ Sam warned with his mind.

_Why shouldnt i be pissed?_ Paul countered._ Im going to have to keep Piper away from the woods that she loves so much while fighting an army of newborn bloodsuckers all because of her!_

_Come on Paul the Cullens aint so bad._ Her heard from Seth.

_Shut it runt! _ Paul growled.

_I said enough, Paul! _ His alpha commanded.

He ignored everything, the demonstrations, the single mind he and all the wolves shared. Hed rather be with Piper. Eating her wonderful cooking, sitting on the couch with her and just running his fingers through her soft pumpkin scented hair.

Then he realized he forgot to tell her not to go running today.

...

i walked into the kitchen to check the stove clock. It was only after 9 a.m. and was still cool outside.

"Maybe ill just explore today." I said to myself.

I put on some comfy shorts and shirt and shoes and rebraided my hair like i always do, and grabbed my ipod. I started through the trail i made from my ribbons and was astounded at how far i had gotten in such a short amount of time.

I put in my earbuds and turned it to The Ballad Of Serenity by Joss Whedon. Ever since i saw the series i fell in love with the song.

"take my love, take my land, take me where i cannot stand. I dont care, Im still free. you cant take the sky from me." I sang as I climed over a familiar fallen tree.

I kept singing along to the short little poem-like music and went further and further into the forest i came to adore. I felt at peace here. It wasnt long before i walked farther than the ribbons, farther than the way to Emily's, or the meadow. I didnt have a direction. Not today, not right now.

...

Edward watched as Emmet ran at Jasper and though the big teddybear of a man was strong, he wasnt as fast as the newest addition to the family. Edward stayed calm and ignores the comment made by the silverish-grey wolf, he heard was Paul about the love of his errr _"life"._ He must have imprinted on this Pipe, His thoughts ran wild with his her, His true mate.

Edward could see into his mind, Piper was beautiful and perfect for the tempermental canine, however in his eyes, she could never compare to his Bella.

" burn the land and boil the seas, you cannt take the sky from me." He murmered, and realized he was hearing someones mind.

He peaked around to hear who it was from. Not the wolves, nor any other Cullen, and couldnt be Bella. He could never read her mind. Her thoughts have always been locked away from his prying mind.

...

"theres no place that i can be, since i found Serenity. You cant take the sky from me." I finished as I wandered around a huge tree and found myself in another clearing. I looked around and saw the wolves with a group of people. I singled out Paul's beautiful wolf form and started running for him.

...

By the time anyone noticed the human she was already halfway close to them. Everyone noted the new arrival was quite fast.

They watched as she ran to the grey wolf and hugged his neck.

Edward saw that it was Piper, Paul's imprint.

" i didnt see this." Alice said.

" because shes the grey wolf's imprint." Edward explained.

"Hi Bella!" They heard the girl say.

"hi." Bella waved back.

...

I looked around to see a blond man with a brunette woman, a blonde girl with a burly black haired guy, a pixie-like girl with short spikey brown hair with a blonde boy, and Bella with a boy with bronze hair. I scrunged my nose. None of them were as hot as Paul.

...

Edward smirked at her thought. She viewed Paul as better looking than he or his father or brothers. Since becoming a vampire everyone always refered to them as beautiful. And here is a human completely turned away from the very thought. It intrigued him.

"hello Piper, is it.? Iam Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, my two daughters Rosalie and Alice and my sons Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. And im guessing you know Bella."

He watched the girl walked to him and hold out her hand." Piper Nation, you must the Dr. Cullen at the Forks Hospital." He noded shaking her hand." Yea my dad works there, Terrence Nation."

"yes I know that Joker." Carlisle smiled." Hes gotten me once or twice."

"yea-wait!."she brought two fingers to his wrist." Your cold as ice Carlilse, and Youve got no pulse. Your a vampire arent you."

...

His look said it all.

...

**How do you think shell react to this? Please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**That last chapter was kinda short but you know whats sad? I had 23 views that chapter in under an hour and all i got was A favorite alert from a ClairBear45, which iam greatful for but come one people. I took one look at my statistics for that chapter and was like Ouch, that kinda hurts. Alot of people put me on thier favorite or story alerts but i never get a review about if they liked it or not. I only get a couple of reviews from the same person whos nice enough to review when she gets to read my story. i kinda got to thinking maybe my story is just crap. Which made me, again, sad. So please prove me wrong, read this chapter and review and tell me what you like and what you hate about this story,**

**Thank you.**

**-TheSpazChik**

**On with the story...**

I pulled my hand back gently. "yes we are vampires however we hunt animals, we do not feed off of humans."

"so your like super fast?" I asked.

"why yes, especially Edward." he gestured to the bronze haired boy by Bella.

" i guess the whole sunlight thing is false." i confirmed." How bout fangs? You got fangs?"

he chuckled." No we dont have fangs. But we have gifts, some of us do. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Edward can read minds."

I looked at Edward and mentally smirked and started playing the "its a small world afterall" song over and over in my head. Something iv always wanted to do, but where are you gonna find a telepath?

Forks, Whashington apparently.

...

Paul whatched as she walked back over to him.

"wanna tell me why your here with vampires when theyre supposed to be your enemies?"

He motioned his head towards the woods and she followed.

Once they got in she watched as his body twitched and morphed back into his muscular body.

"i dont want to worry you." He told her." Something is coming up soon and we are helping the Cullens take care of it."

"what kind of something?" She said furrowing her brow.

"nothing that we cant handle." He tried to assure.

"why wont you just tell me?"she pressed.

He sighed." A nomadic vampire attacked Bella and Edward killed him. Now his mate is back and shes bring a group of strong, and out of control newborn vampires, to fight everyone while she kills Bella to get back at Edward."

He said all of this staring at the ground.

"wow." She said"uh-but-your sure?" She stammered." Theyre coming here?"

"yea the future seeing leech found an opening where we can hit off right after they come up from the water."

She pulled him into a hug. With her pressed up against him, he couldnt help but get a little 'happy.'

"i dont want to lose you." she said leaning her head on his chest." Do you _have _to fight?"

"yes, i do."

...

i looked up into his eyes and stood on my tip toes as he leaned in to kiss me. We stayed that way for a while untill hi whispered in my ear.

" meet me at the beach later. I have a suprise."

I sighed."ok." I said and he pointed me in the direction of the beach where i started walking to immediatly since i was bored.

When I got there i walked through the sand to stand right at the edge of the water after kicking off my shoes.

i waited till the small waves became warmer and I walked back to my shoes. And waited with my ipod.

...

Finally he got to get away! He raced to the beach ready to see her and forget about the world.

He jumped from the trees in his human form and scooped her up in his arms, causing her to scream out of shock. He laughed and swung around in circles as he held her close. Not caring that he was still naked.

He sat her down and said.

" today we feed off the land err water, i am going to catch the biggest fish youVe ever seen."

She laughed " oh really? Ok ill build the fire."

" well build a big one cuz im gonna catch a huge one." He said dropping the pan he brought on the ground and started runing to the water.

...

I slipped on my shoes while i watched him run into the water and Laughed.

" dont let a fish mistake your dick for a worm!" I shouted

"ok" he shouted back.

I laughed again, rolling my eyes and headed into the woods to gather some wood and rocks.

I picked up some branches and sticks and head back to the beach when I heard a noise and looked around. I could have sworn i saw firey red hair. I blew it off and arrived at the spot and started forming the fire with two stones.

My Sipokni showed me a quick way to start fires when ibwas little so I could fire my own clay things.

When he came back, he brought a little pan with a itty bitty fish on it.

" whered this come from?" I asked." And that is the biggest fish iv ever seen." I joked.

" got it from Emily's on the way."

He placed the pan over the fire.

" i think this could hold us all day." He said

"yea maybe we could cut it in half." I joked." Im allergic to eyeballs so i think that parts yours."

"we are definatly going to have left overs."

"yea." I stood up and kicked sand over the fire." Come one expert fisherman, lets go get some real food."

...

**Just checked the visit log for the last chapter and now its up to 28 visits and still nothing. all im asking is two second of your time to let me know your thoughts. So please review.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	11. Chapter 11

**lol thank you RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, yea i thought that was a bit amusing also. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**...**

I wasnt expecting to get attacked by rumors about my boyfriend, especially on the first day. But here iam sitting silently in my bathroom stall listening to two girls rammble on and on.

"did you hear Paul Lahote has a girlfriend?" Girl 1 said

"when does he not?" Asked Girl 2

They both laughed.

"i hear shes new to the rez. Poor thing probly doesnt know he humps everything in site since that time he came back to school after a week with muscles and a growth spurt."

"i saw them kissing goodbye this morning." Shes probly just as trashy as him."

Hmmmm, out of the many things iv been called, trashy didnt registure. Paul of course wasnt trashy. I sighed lightly. I was just here to use the bathroom i didnt know this was the gossip lounge.

I finished and flushed the flushed the toilet loudly and they went silent. I walked out to meet to embarreased faces and kept calm as i walked between them and pulled out my lip gloss.

"iv been called many things girls, but trashy is just lame. And if you want to gossip make sure you check the stalls first. You never know who could be around."

"are trying to intimate us?" One asked.

"i think the word your looking for is 'intimidate' and no im not. Just informing that you guys sound like complete losers."

"us loser? Your the one dating Paul Lahote, resident man whore of this rez. You should probly cut your losses and go for someone better." She laughed." If thats even possible."

"im pretty sure i made the right choice." I went back to the stall for my Hello Kitty backpack.

"then is it true, your a whore too?"

"im not a whore." I narrowed my eyes." And I can assure you that Paul isnt either."

"are you kidding me, that boy's personality screams sex addict."

I turned to the one who said that and smiled.

"by the looks of it, you know exactly what thats like. From your 'personality' and the way you dress-which you kinda look like a half-naked hooker to be honest, makes me pretty confident that im a tighter fuck than you."

I started walking for the door.

"are you callin me loose?" She yelled

"as an escaped serial killer." I said without stopping.

...

Paul was waiting to see her all day. So when lunch came around he shot around looking for her. He finally caught her scent and went straight for her.

She was seting with Quil, Embry, and Jake. He sat down next to her.

"hey there beautiful." He whispered in her ear enjoying that she shivered.

"hi handsome." She smiled looking at him." I was just havin a lovely conversation with your brothers about the first time you phased."

"oh no." He said putting an arm around her shoulders.

She put her index finger between her nose and upper lip and said." I mustache you question." She said acting goofy

she giggled." Did you really have to run home naked?"

"yea." He said sheepishly.

"outstanding." She giggled.

"so." Quil said." Iv imprinted, Paul imprinted, when are you two going to?"

"by the way whats imprinting?" Piper asked.

"its where we find our soul mate. That on person made for us" Paul explained.

"aww thats cute." she said sipping her chocolate milk.

...

The rest of the day went smoothly. I didnt have to stand up infront of any of the classes to say who i was. i pretty much just went with it it was odd that they started the the first day on a Wednsday instead Monday, but i didnt mind it was close to the weekend. Soon Paul would go into battle. It scared me and he didnt like to talk about it. So we laughed acting like an war wasnt awaiting us in just matter of days.

He walked me home later that day. I told him that i would go for a relaxing run later and he said hed keep an eye out for me.

...

Their paws pounded on the ground as they sped after her. they chased her all the way to the treaty line where she jumped across the stream. They couldnt go there.

...

i ran through my trail. Iv been down it so much, i didnt even bother looking at the ribbons to find my way anymore.

My Ipod died cuz i forgot to charge it so i had to make do with the sounds of the forest.

I couldnt wait till i met up with Paul, he and I were basically inseperable nowadays.

I slowed to a walk when i knew i was close to Emily's and i heard a rustling.

" come out come out wherever you are." I sang. I smiled when i heard something behind me. When i turned o found myself staring into red eyes instead of the chocolate ones i was expecting.

...

he smelt her scent, he was pissed. Especially when he smelt Pumpkin.

...

**So who do you think owns those red eyes. Review if you want and tell me your thoughts. I got a good ending bruing. **

**TheSpazChik**


	12. Chapter 12

id:7407714

**Thanks to LoneWolfPack and Paulallmine21 for reviewing so soon and asking for an update so here iam updating super duper duper duper soon for you guys. Oh and i have a suprize for all you guys who actually like my story. But dont skip to the end, itll spoil the whole chapter and you might get confuzzled. So wait! its worth it. Oh and i cant find this movie so im goin on memory. Just to let you know.**

**...**

_"its been two days since Piper Nation disapeared. Under circumstances she couldnt be confirmed missing untill yesterday. her father, Terrance Nation a Doctor at Forks Prespitarian Hospital, stated he didnt see her when he got home early in the morning or when he left work later that day. Friends and family believe that she had no known reason to run away. Police say they are still investigating her disapearance as they scout out the woods where her father and boyfriend Paul Lahote have confirmed as the last known location where she might have gone missing."_

Emily wiped the tears cascading down her face as she listned to the female news reporter turn to Piper's dad.

_"Piper is a smart young woman, she was is happy, she has a great boyfriend, became friends with a group of local boys real quick,they are like her brothers. She didnt run away."_ He ran a hand down his face. He truly believed she didnt run away._ " she loves these woods too much."_

He walked away.

_" well there you have it. A father positive that his daughter was indeed taken. There is still no word on the subject as to who might be a suspect if this turns out be a kidnapping._

Emily turned off the tv when a picture came on the screen. It was a picture of Piper and Paul. He was giving her a piggy back ride in Emily's living room.

She looked up when Sam walked in. he stopped when he saw the look on her face and walked over to hug her.

"how is he?" She said.

Sam sighed.

" he hasnt came from those woods all day. the Cullens are on search with the police and a couple of other people on that side of the line. Im about to take the boys back into our side again, we know she liked to go deep so we have alot of ground to cover."

"please find her Sam, bring her home."

"we will." He said with confidence.

...

I couldnt move, i was cold, hungry, thirsty and scared. I was in almost complete darkness, leaned up against something hard. I thought i might be in a cave but i couldnt tell. My body ached and everytime i closed my eyes i saw those red ones. The ones that told me to stay quiet, not to run. But when i did, i took a few hits and fuck if they didnt hurt.

...

Paul waited at the line for Edward and his father to appear. When they did he immediatly attacked Edward's brain with his questions.

"please slow down Paul, no we havent found her yet, but the others are still looking."

_Look harder! Go deeper!_

"we are trying." Edward said staying calm." Theres a good chance that-"

_DONT SAY IT!_

"im sorry Paul, but the war is coming tomarrow, and theyr gonna have to call the search off tonight. Theyv been looking for three days."

Then Paul whined and turned to his human form.

"this is all your fault!" He said crying." Your the reason my Piper is gone!"

"Yes, Paul our actions led to a Vendetta that we didnt see coming untill now." Carlisle said softly." We swear we will get her back."

" you better hope so."

Without another word Paul phased and ran back into the forest.

...

i kept going in and out of consioncesness. I couldnt tell what was reality or a dream. My mouth went dry everytime i heard a noise. Where am I. Who did this to me? I knew it was a woman. But i was just so tired. Was I ready to die?

Thats the thought playing through my head.

Im going to die.

this time was different i was drug from the dark space and a cup of water was thrust into my hand.

I couldnt down it fast enough. I chugged it and came back up gasping for air.

"not a word." A cold voice commanded and a man came up and slung me oved his shoulder. I silently sobbed when i realized that i couldnt get any body heat from him. Like the woman, he was cold. He was vampire.

...

Paul, the Pack, and the Cullens were all to ready for the battle. It wasnt long before the body count started piling up. Fortunatly for them it was the newborn bodies.

They worked together to tear the young vampires literally limb from limb with incredible speed.

Of course it was just a distraction. Victoria had other plans.

...

"piper!" I heard a cry. When the man layed me down against a snow covered tree.

"B..ell..a." I tried manage, but my throat was dry again and my lips were a bit chapped.

...

Edward noticed the girl had sustained quite a few injuries, and looked skinnier than before. She looked horrible period.

He needed to hurry this up and get her treated before she unmercifuly died from neglect.

"Riley, listen, shes just using you to get revenge for her true mate James. I killed him."

The confused fledgling looked to her.

"no, hes lieing, i only love you."

"shes lieing Riley, i can read her mind."

"stick to the plan!" She commanded.

In an instant Riley was next to Pipers helpless body.

"NO!" Bella shrieked as they watched him bite down on the weak girls arm, sending her into shrieks of her own.

...

God! My very blood felt like it was on fire. I layed there twitching and screaming as i felt my whole being burn.

I heard yells and growls and roars all around me as my world spiraled into blurryness. Was i finally dieing? Why did suddenly feel like i was just stuck with ten adrenaline needles.

...

When Seth arrived they finally dispatched Riley. Edward felt bad for him, he died pleading to the woman that took that chance to kill Bella.

Once he started fighting with her upclose he began to lose, untill He smelt blood. Bellas blood along with the shrieks he finally was able to kill her.

"Seth, get Paul and my Father! Now!"

Thank God, only one person got hurt. Jacob was fine though, no thanks to Leah.

Carlisle raced with Paul and Seth to the location where they were hiding Bella and came upon a trembling Piper.

"Paul we have to hurry shes fading fast!" Edward said.

And her shrieks still filling the air.

...

**So there you have it. Now for my suprize. I have a challenge for all you people who truly like my story and want to see the ending. Since i love reviews, I set up a poll and I want you to vote and review to. I want you to vote what you think Paul will decide for our dear Piper.**

**A) she becomes a vampire.**

**B) Paul allows Carlisle to suck the venom**

**" decisions, decisions."**

**Please review to sumbit your vote AHORA! (thats spanish for NOW!) :) this will only end tonight if I get a good amount of reviews because you have all day today and your votes will help decide the ending. And if i dont get any votes today, then theres always the next day. Your choice :) just depends on how bad you want to read the ending.:)**

**Happy Voting,**

**TheSpazChik**


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry it took so long to update. yes this is the last chapter of the storry and i too am sad to see it end but i hope you find the ending enjoyable. and i wont beable to update anyof my stories for a while till i get rid of my gophone and get a real cellphone again cuz i dont have a computer so yea...**

** ...**

Paul stood there at the tombstone. His eyes were dry and his mouth in a line. He read the name again.

_P. Nation._

He could recall the whole incident. It was unexpected and out of the blue.

He heard a noise and looked up and could see the familiar black braid and pale face and green meadow eyes.

"Your still here?" the voice asked almost coldly.

"Just to say one last goodbye and thank you to the woman who gave me you."

…

A week after I got out of the hospital, I got a letter saying my mother had died. When her husband died, she got everything. And now…..she left me everything.

The letter was from her saying that when she heard on the news that I had gone missing, something "struck a chord in her heart." Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance to prove it. She wrote "I always loved you."

She had a funny way of showing it.

"Can we go now?" i asked him impatiently. i didn't want to be here any longer than i had to. call it a guilty conscience or whatever, i wasn't ready to accept the fact that the person i grew up without was now gone forever. Maybe in heaven she'll still feel the feelings she felt briefly before her death.

...

Paul watched his imprints expression change from coldness to guilt and then hope. she was thinking to thinking about this too much, but who was he to tell her that everything would be ok. the past two months proved that a fact.

He walked to her and slung an arm around her shoulder and felt no reaction. she was still deep in thought and if she stayed any longer, who knows what she could cook up in that mind of hers.

"Come one we are having a bonfire tonight, Emily is expecting us and you know how she gets when we show up late."

"ok." She said." I hear that Paul Lahote will be there, he's hot."

"He is." Paul replied." But I'm sleeping with his girlfriend."

She laughed his favorite laugh and the left the cemetery hand in hand.

…

We sat around the fire just waiting for Billy to start another story. It was a mournful story. I ended up crying, but Paul was there to dry my tears.

….

**(hehe scene jump 3 years)**

"Paul come on get the car already!" I yelled rushing to get all of the things he was dropping but had to set down.

"shit!" I heard him yell

"What!" I yelled to him.

"The car won't start." He said running back into the house."

"Then get my phone and call an ambulance." I growled getting a little impatient.

…..

Paul lunged for the phone on the bedside table and called for an ambulance.

"Forks Perspiration Hospital, what is your emergency?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"My Wife is having a baby!" he said out of breath.

"Please calm down sir, is this first child?"

Slightly confused he answered." N-no this is her Husband."

…

I already understood the look on his face before he spoke into the phone again. I sighed and took the phone and gave the woman our address and she said she'd send help right away.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" I scolded feeling a little light headed.

"Stop bitchin and sit down" he said flatly and gently sat me on the bed. "I'll get the bag, you wait here."

….

**(ER)**

The baby was as beautiful as her mother. Kirby Danielle Lahote. Her first name came from Piper's grandmother. And the child's middle, from Paul's mother.

The rest of the pack imprinted already by now. There was however a big conflict between the pack and the Cullens. As usualy. In paul's eyes they are nothing but trouble. But he doesn't care about them anymore. Ever since he joined Jacob's pack after he broke away from Sam proving that Jacob Black was the true alpha. He doesn't need any of that anymore Piper and Kirby are his life and he'd be damned if anyone got in the way of their happiness.

….

**Hey guys yay! It's the end. I hope you all liked it. Sorry the end ended the way it did im in a big hurry and im typing as fast as I can and I had to think up everything from the top of my head instead of taking time to write it down and go over it. So please for old times sake please review and tell me how you like it.:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
